<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SpongeBob fired again? by Ellanannette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242594">SpongeBob fired again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette'>Ellanannette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SpongeBob gets fired and starts working at the chum bucket</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SpongeBob fired again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faith+Odulesi">Faith Odulesi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahh the sea... A wonderful place for lovely adventures of our beloved characters. Ooh it's our beloved adorable Sponge at his place of work, making Krabby patties. What's this? He didn't put enough ketchup on a patty."</p><p>"Spongebob!" Mr Krabs yelled out.</p><p>"Yes Mr Krabs?" Spongebob replied and Eugene jumped in fright to see the Sponge right in front of him. </p><p>"What have I said about personal space boyyy?" Eugene asked him. </p><p>"Stay close to my friends at all times?" Spongebob replied uncertainly. </p><p>"No boy, you have to stay at least four feet from people at all times," he said and pushed Spongebob away from him.

</p>
<p> "Still not enough ketchup on this," a fish cut in.</p><p>"We have an unsatisfied customer, this is the tenth one this week, have you been sleeping well boy?" Mr Krabs asked. </p><p>"Sorry Mr Krabs," he apologized as he squirted extra ketchup on the customer's patty.</p><p>"You're on probation boy, one more slip up and you're out of here," he said and walked into his office. </p><p>"Spongebob we have an order for five Krabby patties," Squidward said. </p><p>Spongebob dashed into the kitchen and came out in record time. </p><p> "Five freshly made Krabby patties..." He forgot his shoes were untied and slipped. </p><p>The place was in slow motion. In Spongebob's frantic motion to save the patties, he punched Squidward in the face and spilled the food on the body of a very rich customer.</p><p>"The impudence! Look what this buffoon has done to my expensive outfit. I cannot stand for this," she said in an exaggerated British accent.</p><p>"I'm giving this place a low rating and I'll make sure none of my friends eat at this low rent dump," she said and walked out.</p><p>All the other customers dropped their meals and walked out with her. </p><p>A distraught Mr Krabs was on the floor crying, "I'm ruined, ruined."</p><p> "I'm so sorry Mr Krabs. It's all my fault!" Spongebob sobbed too. </p><p>Mr Krabs suddenly stopped crying and looked at Spongebob sternly, "you're right, it is your fault. YOU'RE FIRED!" </p><p>"F-f-f-fired?" Spongebob answered stammering, his voice barely a whisper. "</p><p>Yes boy, leave now!" Mr Krabs yelled and Spongebob ran home crying. </p><p>"Am I fired too?" Squidward asked enthusiastically.</p><p>"Uh, nope," Mr Krabs answered and the octopus sighed.</p><p>Spongebob lay on the floor his living room, staring at the ceiling. Gary slid over, "meow." </p><p>"Not now Gary, I got fired today," Spongebob choked, "without the Krusty Krab, my life has no meaning!" He burst into tears and Gary held up an umbrella. </p><p>He sniffled and stood up, "I guess I'll take a walk to clear my head," he walked out and held his door, "bye Gary, I'll be home before dinner time." </p><p>He closed the door. He walked through the streets sighing sadly. He sat on a bus stop bench. </p><p> "Ow! Get off me you uncultured invertebrate!" Plankton yelled in pain. </p><p>SpongeBob stood up, "oh sorry Plankton, didn't see you there."</p><p> "Oh hi there Spongeboob, what's up?" Plankton asked. </p><p>"Mr Krabs fired me today. I need a new job," he answered. </p><p>"And how is that my problem?" A light bulb stood over Plankton's head, "Hey, why don't you come work for me?"</p><p> "I don't know if I could work with chum," Spongebob said cringing. </p><p>"That's ok, you can spiff it up however you like," Plankton said. </p><p> "OK I'll take it!" Spongebob said enthusiastically. </p><p>"With SpongeBob's culinary skills, I won't even need the Krabby patty formula and I can rule the entire ocean!" Plankton said and laughed maniacally. </p><p>SpongeBob walked into the Chum bucket and shivered in disgust. 

 "What's wrong?" Plankton asked.</p><p> "Nothing," Spongebob chuckled awkwardly. "</p><p>It's just that we need to change the decor," he added.</p><p> "Ok, where do I find..." Plankton started. "</p><p>I can do it! I can do it!" Spongebob cut in enthusiastically and moved at mad speed, cleaning and decorating the place. When he was done, Plankton's mouth dropped to the floor. 

</p>
<p> "It's beautiful!" Plankton exclaimed, misty eyed in excitement. </p><p>"Oh my god Spongebob you've outdone yourself!" Karen said echoing her husband's emotions. 

</p>
<p> "Now now calm down Karen, don't overheat your motherboard," Plankton said. </p><p>"Now to the kitchen!" Spongebob said and laughed. </p><p>"Oh boy, I have to get over that laugh," Plankton said.</p><p>Spongebob was going through the chum ingredients and he was honestly disturbed. "No wonder they're inedible," he said to himself. </p><p>"What did you say?!" Plankton asked angrily.</p><p> "Nothing boss," he laughed awkwardly and gently shoved Plankton out of the kitchen, "I'll fix it." </p><p>He closed the door. "Oh Neptune! It'll take a miracle to make a meal out of this. I'll have to use an entirely different recipe and ingredients for this. Then use food coloring to retain the color," Spongebob said and immediately got to work. </p><p> "One hour later."</p><p>"Is it ready Spongeboob?" Plankton asked from outside. 

</p>
<p> "Almost..." the sponge answered. </p><p>He opened the door suddenly, took a deep breath and, "Iiiiiiiii'mmmmmm reaaaddddyyy!"</p><p> Plankton took a bite out of the plate and he rocketed to the roof then floated down. "It's delicious," Plankton started crying tears of joy.</p><p> "Now for the final touch," Spongebob said then placed a sign outside that said, 'Amazing chum: New recipe!'</p><p> "Five minutes later"</p><p>The chum bucket was full and Plankton was literally drowning in money. "I want a chum ice pop with chum fries," a fish ordered. </p><p>"Keep the orders coming Spongebob! I'm rich baby!" Plankton said in excitement.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, everything was silent. Mr Krabs stood up from his treasure chest and sniffed. </p><p>"That's odd," he said and came out of his office.</p><p> "Mr Squidward! Where are all me customers?!" he asked. </p><p>"Over at the chum bucket. There's no one here, except your mother," Squidward replied. "</p><p>Oh, hi mom," Mr Krabs said.</p><p> "Hello son," she returned. </p><p>"Sheldon's restaurant not a desolate wasteland? Do you know what this means Mr Squidward?" Krabs asked. </p><p>"I can go home early today since there aren't any customers in this dump?" Squidward inquired. </p><p>"What? No! It means Plankton must have made away with me formula and we have to get it back," Krabs replied. </p><p>"We? No Krabs, this is a YOU problem and..." Mr Krabs dragged Squidward along with him. </p><p>Plankton was startled to see Mr Krabs and Squidward in front of him. "What do you want Eugene?" Plankton asked. </p><p>"You know perfectly what I want Sheldon. You stole me formula and I want it back," Krabs replied. </p><p>Plankton laughed, "I didn't steal your formula Eugene."</p><p> "Then how else did you get all me customers? Even Patrick!" Mr Krabs said looking at the said starfish who gulped his food grinning sheepishly. "</p><p>Perhaps with the fine decor," Plankton said, drawing the attention of Krabs and Squidward to their surroundings.  </p><p>"Wow," Squidward said. "Or my new master chef, your very own Spongebob!" Plankton announced. </p><p>"Hey did someone say my name?" Spongebob asked and was transfixed to the spot as soon as he saw Mr Krabs. </p><p>"Spongebob?" Krabs called in shock. "Oh hi Mr Krabs, come to congratulate me on my new job?" Spongebob asked excitedly. "</p><p>No you, you TRAITOR!" Mr Krabs lunged at him. </p><p> "Hey get off my chef!" Plankton yelled. 

</p>
<p> They got in a brawl. </p><p>"So this is my cue to leave... Ah!" Mr Krabs dragged Squidward into the brawl. </p><p>"Wait, wait... WAIT!" Spongebob yelled and panted. "You FIRED me Mr Krabs, I needed a new job! He hired me, now you're mad?!" he burst out and started panting. </p><p>"Sorry boy, I was just under a lot of stress and you contributed to it. But please forgive your old uncle Krabs," Mr Krabs said and patted his head, "so what do you say, come back and work for me?" </p><p>"Ok," Spongebob said. </p><p>"Wait, don't go. I don't know your recipe and I'm all out of chum!" Plankton called to Spongebob as he, Krabs and Squidward walked back to the Krusty Krab.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>